fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling (SSBHassle)
The Inklings are the main playable characters of the 2015 shooter game Splatoon. The orange Inkling, commonly known by fans as Ika, is the most popular one, being one of the few that support official artwork. While they can be of either gender, a large portion of the ones seen in Splatoon are female, and are usually indicated as such. They have the ability to transform into squids and swim within ink. In the tier list, Inkling is ranked S 3 on the tier list for their decent edgeguarding game, as well as one of the most broken moves in all of Smash Bros.: Squid Dive. Using this attack, your invincible to the opponents while you transform into a squid. They also have fast overall startup in their attacks, long and disjointed range, large amounts of additional power at the tip of their shooters, very potent juggling and combo ability, the longest non-disjointed grab range, and great edgeguarding capabilities. Inklings also has a multitude of good movement options to approach and pressure with; their dash-dance and wavedash are among the longest in the game, complementing their already-impressive range extremely well. Inklings also has many options to KO their opponents and finish combos, such as their down aerial (a very potent spike when sweetspotted, and the closer to the notorious Ken Combo) and forward smash. On the downside, their ability to punish approaches is somewhat limited in comparison to other top-tier characters due to the lack of a projectile and the short duration of their moves. Inklings also have lackluster defensive properties; their weight makes them very easy to combo and does not provide sufficient knockback resistance to survive heavy hits at kill-percent, and their out of shield game is also notoriously poor despite their attacks' fast startups. Their recovery is also problematic; while it is extendable with their side special and can end with a fast up special that covers decent distance, it is also rather predictable. However, Inklings' main weakness is the fact that most of their moves have considerable endlag and are thus very punishable if whiffed. As such, Inklings are very susceptible to momentum shifts; a punished move puts Inklings in a defensive position where they has few options to retake the advantage. So overall, despite their low technical learning curve, many consider Inklings to be one of the most difficult characters to play at high levels due to the intricate spacing ability required of top-level players to overcome their aforementioned flaws. Regardless of these flaws, Inklings has excellent matchups against many characters, including seven that are nearly unloseable. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Checks his\her ink tank. *'Side taunt:' Faces the screen and moves his\her head forward as he\she say "Man, the fight is there." *'Down taunt:' During this taunt, he\she charges up his\her ink tank. Character Selection Screen *Ink sounds are heard. *Squid sounds are heard. *They say "Man, the fight is there", just like their side taunt. On Screen Appearance *Comes out from an ink puddle. Victory Animations *Jumps happily with his\her blaster. The blaster can either be the Splattershot, the Blaster or the Aerospray MG. *Holds his\her roller on his\her shoulder. The roller changes depending to the custom move as it can be the Splat Roller, the Dynamo Roller or the Inkbrush. *Points his\her charger upwards. The charger changes depending to the custom move as it can be the Splat Charger, the E-Liter 3K or the Classic Squiffer. Fan Cheer Female cheer "INKLING! INKLING! I-N-K-L-I-N-G INKLING!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Splatoon Victory Theme Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Default Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Fighters Category:S Tier Characters